1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for operation of a gambling device, such as a slot machine and, more particularly, to the use of a player input code (e.g., numeric, biometric or physical) to affect the outcome of an electronic gambling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many gamblers superstitiously believe that when they are feeling "lucky" they are sure to win. In casino games which allow players to add their personal input into the games, the players often believe that their "lucky" feelings are transferred to the objects of their input and that they can therefore somehow "control" the outcome of the game. For example, in the game of craps, many players believe that their good luck is transferred into the throw of the dice. They may therefore blow on the dice before throwing them or even throw them with a certain force or in a certain manner. In blackjack, players often believe that cutting the cards at a certain location in the deck has an influence on whether they will win or lose.
Of course such efforts to "control" the outcome of these games, unless cheating is employed, is purely illusory. However, it is this "illusion of control" that adds to player enjoyment, and in some cases is a primary attraction for these games. Although the "illusion of control" is present in table games such as blackjack and craps, it is conspicuously absent from modern electronic slot machines. In an electronically controlled slot machine, the player simply pushes a starter button and hopes for a winning result. The player does not typically believe that he has any influence over the outcome.
Since the 1970s, such electromechanical gambling devices have gained popularity in casinos. These electronic slot machines include reel-bearing slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack and video keno games. The outcomes of these gambling devices are solely microprocessor controlled. For example, pulling the handle or pushing a button to start an electronic reel-bearing slot machine simply activates a random number generator that generates a number corresponding to a reel position. The resultant reel position determines the amount of payout to the player. Because there is no way for the player to control the outcome of the machine, many players resort to searching for "lucky" machines. In a busy casino, however, there may be a limited number of machines available for selection. In video poker, although players are able to select which cards to hold and which cards to discard, the player has no control over what cards are originally dealt to him. Unlike blackjack, where a player can participate by cutting the cards, no such option exists for video poker players.
The game of Keno offers the player a chance to match a series of player-selected numbers against a series of numbers drawn by the Keno system. The player selects a series of numbers and the system then randomly selects the winning series of numbers. Thus, although players can select their "lucky" numbers, these selections have no impact on the numbers drawn for the game.
The common feature of these electronic gambling devices is that a gambler can only hope that their "lucky" feelings are transferred into an object such as the "SPIN" button of the electronic slot machine. In other words, there is no relationship between the gamblers' physical actions and the final outcome of electronic gambling devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to incorporate a player benefit of the "illusion of control" into modern electronic gaming devices by providing a method and apparatus for utilizing a player input code (e.g., numeric, biometric or physical) which can be combined with a random number to generate the outcome of an electronic gambling device.